And I like warm hugs!
by BreadlessSandwich
Summary: Everything is back to normal in Arendelle, snow has gone and people went on with their lives. However, Anna still feels the distance between her and her once estranged sister, so one night she goes to Elsa's room to try and fix what was once broken.


Anna was walking back and forth just outside of Elsa's room. She's looking for the courage to knock at the door and go inside. She kept on mumbling to herself, thinking the best approach to talk to her sister. It shouldn't be a problem now right? Everything has returned back to normal, yet the fear of getting shut out again has left her traumatized enough to lose the strength to try again. Year after year, she would try to open up that door, talk to her dearest sister and mend the bond that was broken.

"Hey Elsa, umm… good evening, nice moon tonight huh… Ugh.. No, no, that's not good. Hmm… Hey big sis, no, no, that's even worse, what am I, five? Come on Anna think…" The flustered red-head muttered to herself.

"Argh, darn it. Well here goes nothing!" She was about to knock on the big wooden door when it creaked open.

Blue, mellow eyes met with hers. Elsa had opened the door, with a questioning look on her face. She was wearing a matching blue nightgown, although it didn't show much skin, it's quite a surprise to see her like this. She also noticed that she wore her gloves no more, a refreshing change for her. Anna tried to muster a smile but unfortunately it came out horrendously crooked. Elsa also smiled backed as a reply.

"Anna, what brings you here? It's the middle of the night, is something the matter?" Elsa asked.

"Oh.. haha… No, everything is perfectly fine; in fact, I doubt it could get any better. You know, you and I finally fixed everything and all is well." Anna nervously replied.

"Yes, finally, after 13 years, everything is back to normal. It seems like a miracle isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

There was a momentary silence between the two; Anna is at a loss for words, much to her dismay. She came here for something, but she seemed to forget what it was.

"So that's that, I, uhh… have to go. Need my sleep and all, you know. So yeah, see you tomorrow." Anna hurriedly walked away, bailing herself out of the predicament she started.

"Wait." Elsa dashed towards her and swiftly reached out for Anna's hand. Anna felt that it was warm rather than cold. She gripped on it as well, as if not wanting to let go.

"Since you mentioned that it has been a long time since we have been together, could you stay here for tonight, just like we used to." Elsa pleaded.

Anna's face glowed as a happy grin swept over her face. Her heart raced as she heard those words, finally, not only she was not shut out but this time, she could come in. Overcome with joy, she leapt up to Elsa and gave her a big tender hug; she could feel her warmth this time.

"Elsa, aren't you supposed to be cold to touch? Now you're warm, not like it is a bad thing but…" Anna inquired.

"Didn't I tell you, love will thaw because it's warm, maybe it's because I found love with you I'm starting to feel this warmth again." Elsa explained, caressing Anna's hair with her sleek fingers.

"We better get to sleep, so come on in." Elsa took her hand and lead Anna to her bedchamber.

The room was rather dark, lighted only by the silver moon that could be seen clearly through the wide window. Sparkles from patches of crystals on the floors, ceilings and walls looked beautiful as it was further accentuated by the darkness. Elsa proceeded by her bed and sat down, patting on the sheets, inviting Anna to sit down as well. Anna gladly complied and took her place, still marveling upon the beauty of her sister's room.

"Beautiful." Anna spoke a single yet meaningful message to Elsa.

"Thank you, I pictured it out from a book that I once read. It came out better than what I imagined." Elsa gestured her hand around.

"People say, that one's abilities is a reflection of your true self. Seeing this, I'm inclined to agree."

"Are you saying-" Elsa blushed a bit. "Thank you, Anna."

Elsa is fidgeting and her lips are trembling, she wants to say something but yet she couldn't say it.

"Anna, how… How can you stand me? After all those years of outright ignoring you, distancing myself far away from you… How could you still love me?" The frost maiden heart raced as she asked that question.

Anna reached out her hand and held Elsa's. She looked at her right in the eye with a gentle smile on her face.

"It's because you are my sister Elsa. I never lost hope that one day we will be like before. That hope kept me strong, although, I was sometimes discouraged, I always believed in you." Anna answered.

Upon hearing her little sister's sweet words, Elsa was brought into tears. She went near Anna and hugged her once again. Anna patted her back to comfort her.

"Oh Anna, you don't know how much it means to me to have you as my sister. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elsa said, still crying.

Anna kept quiet and let her sister pour her emotions down. She could understand her state, after years of suppressing emotions; Elsa could be free from the weight of that emotional turmoil.

"I'm sorry for all of that." Elsa pulled herself away, wiping her tears and regaining her composition. "We should sleep now."

"Guess we should." Anna replied.

So the two girls laid themselves comfortably on the soft bed. The smiles on their faces could not be wiped away. What was once broken was finally fixed, what was once frozen was finally thawed.

"Good night Anna." Elsa said with a loving smile on her face.

"Good night Elsa." Anna replied.

Elsa was about to close her eyes and slip into slumber when she got bothered by Anna, who was vigorously rubbing her arms with her hands. She forgot that her sister was not as cold resistant as her. Elsa looked around, pondering of a way to compromise. An idea flashed to her mind, so she pulled Anna close to her and wrapped her around her tender arms.

"Don't worry Anna, I'll never let you feel cold again." Elsa assured her with a soft kiss on the forehead.

"You know what Anna? I really do like warm hugs."

The sisters fell asleep with Elsa embracing Anna. The night was peaceful and quiet, a priceless moment for both of them. Morning came and Elsa first woke up. She smiled as she caressed her sister's face, a look so serene and tranquil far from her boisterous and reckless personality. She got out and ordered a servant to prepare a meal for them. She patiently waited as her eyes wandered beyond the window. The sun was bright and shining; surely it would be warm today, ideal for her plans.

"Good morning sis… *yawn*" Anna greeted having just woke up, she looked so unruly with her bed-hair and a bit of drool by her lips.

"Good morning Anna." Elsa started to wipe her lips, telling Anna to do the same.

"Oh… uh… Hah…" Anna frantically used her back hand to wipe the saliva off. "I had a good night sleep, how about you?"

"I slept perfectly, all thanks to you." Elsa replied.

The servant came in bringing some bread and soup. Spotting something, both the sisters quickly managed to get some chocolate cupcakes and began to wolf it down. It was quite unfitting for royalties but it's their favorite, they can't help it.

"Hey Anna…" Elsa mumbled.

"Hmmm?" Anna sounded with her mouth full.

"Let's go do that again sometime." Elsa asked.

Anna raising her eyebrows gulped down her meal with the help of some water.

"Yeah… We should."


End file.
